not again
by moo im a cup
Summary: naruto starts his new year as asophtmore and sasuke wants his ass will be lots of smut and teases for all yaoi lovers
1. Chapter 1

Pant.

wheez.

skid.

crash.

"Shit!" Naruto cursed under his breath as he glared up into obsidian eyes. "Got ya, dobe" Sasuke smirked as he pulled Naruto up and pushed him into the nearest wall. "I thought i told you i didnt want you to run this time dobe" Sasuke mused into his ear "as if i'd stay still and get groped just to hear you say how much you wanted to fuck me!" Naruto shot back emphasizing the you. Sasuke pushed Naruto harder into the wall and bite his ear as he started to lower to the neck and at the same time skillfuly tie Narutos hands together with a gray school ribbon which he normally wore under his bangs and positoned them so that it looked like naruto was hugging him around the neck. "Why dont you harras one of those millions of fangirls of yours" Naruto tossed at Sasuke as he lowerd the kisses to narutos now bare chest. "because they always scream and faint and you try to avoid me all the time its actually a turn on with your small body, golden hair, blue eyes and the way you wear your baggy clothes it makes me want to see you panting underneath me with a collar around your neck and besides you cant get pregnant if i come in you." Naruto could feel Sasuke getting hard at just the thought of him. "Well i could've lived without knowing that teme!" naruto yelled making Sasuke wince then he pulled back and hit him square on the forehead while sasuke was reagaining rather quickly naruto grabbed his shirt and ran into the parking lot of the school. spotting Gaara by his car naruto jumped behind him "hey get away" Gaara yelled as he almost dropped his ciggaret "im really sorry gaara but i need to hide from sasuke until i can run into irukas class" naruto whisper as he ducked under gaaras car. gaara shifted his head towards the school spotting sasuke run to him "fine but you owe me". "Have you... seen ... naruto" sasuke wheezed "no" "okay" normally sasuke would fight him but today he was bent on trying to get into narutos pants once and for all. as soon as naruto was sure sasuke was far from him he got out of the car and thanked gaara before he was pulled into gaaras arms and kissed on the lips he coughed on the smoke but accepted the kiss seeings how he owed him. gaara pushed him to the school and gaurded him into irukas class cause he had the same class just as he and naruto took their favorite spot by the window the bell rang and sasuke came in pissed that he wasnt able to get naruto on the first day as the students pourd in Naruto knew that this year would be like his 7th 8th and 9th he sighed as iruka came in.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto went to highschool and this school was the bomb the only rule was obeying the dress code and the only dresscode they had to follow was wearing a ribbon somewhere on your body other than that you could go to school naked drunk high and fuck in the class room whil there was a lesson. this school was awsome they had food from everywhere the school clubs and teams always won tornaments against the other highschools it was like a haven to the teens.

Hinata walked into class and sat in the empty seat next to Naruto "o ohayo n naruto kun" she and naruto were really close and naruto began having a crush on her ever since she saved him from a angry mob of bees hed been teasing. "hinata! yes this years gonna be great" she giggled after all she had a crush on him since fourth grade and was happy she made himso joyful. kiba shino shika and choji ran in being chased by a angry temari "give back my fan rabies" (rabies was her ever so cleaver name for kiba) kiba dropped the gigantic fan on the floor as he hid behind kankuro who was in the back.

then Lee came in with a small girl close behind "yes i win the youthful challange again mushi chan!" the girl was small about narutos hight only smaller by a foot she had long brown hair that went down to her waist line she wore it in a ponytail with the banges in the front that went down to her chin she had small pink lips and the biggest blue eyes ever they were such a shade of blue that noone could resist (in fact she was the one who taught naruto how to pull off the cutsie look) she was the schools ultimate chibi she wore extreamly baggy pants that barly stayed on her butt and a grey sports bra her navel and ears had macthing pericings and because of her size and eyes she looked like a mouse " ill win in gym fuzzy brows no ones beat me at gym yet" she rivaled back.

they had been friends ever since she had beat him at a warm ups exercise tournament in the third grade. Iruka took attendance and gave out packets cause today he had to sub for kakashi "find a partner and work till the end of the period" he saiid walking out the door as he rounded the corner TenTen and Neji came in almost half dead from the lack of sleep they were getting mushi ran to TenTen and tackled the girl "YAY YOU HAVE THE SAME CLASS AS ME AGAIN TEN CHAN" Ten Ten immeadiatly woke up and hugged her back they had been the best of friends since birth and were nearly inseperable.


	3. Chapter 3

the groups were: Ino Shika and Choji, TenTen Mushi and Lee, Sakura Sai and Temari, Kenkuro Hinata Kiba and Shino, Neji Gaara Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto clinged to Nejis arm as he sat in what was once Hinatas seat. Sasuke creept up to naruto and grabbed him from behind "i think we should pair up and leave these losers" sasuke licked narutos ear and tried to pull him off of neji. "FUCK OFF UCHIHA" naruto wailed and now clung to both neji and gaara as if to make a wall between him and sasuke out of their bodies. In rsponse both boys having been narutos friend/stalkers cuddled him between them successfuly angering the uchiha to the point of no return.

in a flash as if nothing had happend he pulled a smirk and replied cooly "do they know your secret have they seenthis yet?" he pulled out a pic the back facing them so only he could see. narutos eyes became wide and horrified as if he had just witnessed murder "NO PLEASE DONT SHOW THEM!" he begged falling as if in a bow. "fine but you have to do something for me" "WHAT ANYTHING JUST PUT AWAY QUICKLY" "be my lover for the rest of the year".

naruto froze his whole world seemed to have come to a horrid end all he wanted now was for the apocalypse to hit he looked into those happy-evil eyes and was about to aggree but was stopped when he saw mushi jump on top of sasukes head now the entire class was watching and the sasuke fanclub was about to faint in horror. she pulled the pic out of the surprised ravens hands it was him and kakashi doing poses for jiriras newest book since he had lost a bet he had to do it she looked up and turned a uncaring smile to naruto before pulling out a picture of her and tenten kissing tounge on tounge via a bet by kiba. as naruto and the rest of the class gaped at the hot lesbo scene she took a lighter that with a torch like flame out of her bra and burned the blackmail pic of him and kakashi's poses'.

she jumped of the pissed uchiha who dragged her out of the class by her braid in a second he threw her into a wall causing her to cut her back on a nail. " you bitch Im gonna kill you he's mine if i want to blackmail his ass ill doit you have no right ot interfere!" the whole class gathered the fanclub cheering him on and naruto shaking at the sight of mushis blood practically flowing out of her back. Mushi stood up and even though she wasn't tall at all her glare of pure anger and death made sasuke feel 2 ft tall. her eyes tunred bright yellow all traces of happiness and cheer gone like it had never even existed " who says you can own a person and who gives you the right to throw me into a wall are you god do you have the power to bring people to their knees with a glare? well heres some news for you tinkerbell if you threaten ar blackmail my friends in some desprate attempt to get laid again all the hell thathas EVER existed will be brought down on you in a time of 5 hours of nothing but torture until you wont be able to look anyone in the eye again!"

She said as she took a kife out of her bra and punched it through his right hand breaking his bone so he wouldnt be able to write for a month looking at the bloodshe took it out and licked it "phe tastes like cowerd" she was about to cut him across the chest but was stopped as Lee and Ten held her back failing miserably ten did the only thing she could think and kissed her on the lips. mushis eyes went backe to their normal soft blue as she pulled into the kiss truth betold she had a crush on ten and had always wanted to say it out loud but this was good for now. as they walked back to the class dragging the uchiha behind mushi put the kinfe into sakuras hands and smiled "you can have that i dont want it since its been soiled with worthless blood" the bell then rang she pulled out a cloth wiping away the blood abd contently walking to her next preiod happily chating with her friends as if nothing had happen

It was around lunchtime and already the whole school knew about the incident and everyone was to afrid to even look at her except her friends. even all the teachers avoided pissing her off except for Orochimaru the sick snakey teme was very aroused at how the little bug had acted towards the uchiha prodigy. As mushi rounded the corner to go to lunch with tenten and lee a student aid with silver hair stopped her and told her that orochimaru wanted to see her. "thx kabuto" she smiled and turned to go to the biology room. As she walked in the room the first thing she noticed was that the only light was one bright red candle in the middle of the room.

"ah mushi chan nice you came" oro slitherd " if this is about the fight with tinkerbell ive already swore to the other teachers to not have anymore blood fights on school grounds" she shot alittle annoyed that all the teachers were begging her constantly about this. "haha no thissss is not about him itssss about you... and me" he lightly whisperd in her ear now behind her holding her hands above her head and pulling her off the ground. "OW let go what do you mean me and you" he liked her ear and her eyes got wide with fear she knew where this was going and when he tried to slip his toung in her mouth she bit down hard almost making it fall off . he winced and dropped her she turned the second he let go and punched him hard in the croch making him curl in pain "PERVERT!" she screamed before runnig to lunch and not leaving her friends side for a second the rest of lunch.


	4. Chapter 4

this one gets off topic abit but it will get into a shit load of sasunaru by next chapie also if you want other pairings let me know and ill wedge them in

gomen for the long wait school is tough and i babysit 24/7 gomen

i dont own shit cept my crazy imagination

Sasuke ran out of the nurses office and towards mushis locker where she was still trying to find her hw school had ended about 15 min ago but she had so much shit in her locker that it was like a fucking jungle. he suck up behind her andput her in a headlock until she passed out. he tied ribbons around her hands and feet in a bow like fasion and carefully draged her to the biology room.

_flashback:_

_sasuke looked up as the nurse sunade left and let oro in the snake looked at him like he was a field mice ripe enough to eat. sasuke had always hated him. "what do you want" he spat out to pissed to care. "A deal if you get me mushi-chan ill get you Naruto today hes coming to my class to talk about grades and ill package and wrap him up for you in a garuntee not that he wont be able to undo but you will." with that said he left the room for a pleased sasuke to sit not only would he be able to get revenge on mushi but hed get naruto all in one hour._

_flashback end_

"Here now give me naruto" sasuke said to oro as mushi woke up and already horrified naruto was in a corner struggling to get out of a knoted up rope sasuke was holding her bridal style and handing her to oro who wasexchanging naruto with her now in oros hands she was squirming to get free but found that she had been wrapped up like a present she sent a glare to sasuke who was no longer there. she slowly turned her head in fear her nose touching oros at that time only one thing went thruogh her mind oh shit in a flash oro had took her to a back room with a bed apparently he lived in the schools old dorm room which no one ever used any more she found her self tied to the bed when she went to scream for help no noise but instead she found herself gagged and bound.as oro quickly stripper both of them she started to fight agianst the bondes but was stopped when she felt a tounge on her lips and a body on top of her she gasped when he started teasing one of her nipples in a slow rythm his tounge slid in her nouth and his free hand slipped a condom over himself . she screamed into the kiss as and fainted when a hand clpsed around her jugular


	5. Chapter 5

To my dearest readers,

Hi there everyone I just want you too know that I have a new account and I am slowly but surely going to be uploading and fixing my stories. It may take some time but I want you to know that before today I was content to just let them all die but then I dropped by my old account and saw all the comments you guys wrote and I want to thank you all, you have revived my desire to write these stories, I had honestly thought that no one read or liked my fanfics so I foolishly let them suffer. Now however I am going to go back over them and "nurse them back to health" in a sense, albeit it will be a slow one by one process but I am challenging myself to have more than half of my stories refreshed, renewed and well taken care of by Christmas.

Once again I want to thank you all and I hope that my work will be reward enough for your long wait. If there is anything else I can do let me know.

Also my new account is sweetest lil empath

Thank you all

Sincerely,

Raechel Anne-Gilbreath Sabey


End file.
